


Are we done now...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Apologies, Brother Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louder, more incessant knocking started.<br/>“Fucker! They’re not gonna stop, let me deal with whoever that is and then we can continue on what you’ve got planned” Mickey grinned, pecking Ian on the lips before dragging himself from their bed.</p><p>“Don’t you dare fucking move Firecrotch” he called back into their bedroom, tugging his, although by the length of them they were actually Ian’s, sweatpants on.</p><p>“Alright, alright fucking knock it… oh” Mickey was actually kind of shocked to see Lip’s face when he opened the door.</p><p>“Erm, hey Mickey. Is Ian here?”"</p><p>Maybe Lip was slightly less of a dick then Mickey thought. Very slightly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we done now...

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought people would like my writing so much. I'm actually feeling very excited about writing more now. 
> 
> So I've made this a series, and there are some obvious plots I want to cover, as well as a few other ideas. But if anyone wants to throw any ideas they would like to see at me, feel free. I'm already realising prompts are a good thing!
> 
> I really hope this isn't crap! Also, constructive criticism if you feel i need it!

The couple were still in their afterglow of round one, fully intending on at least one more round before they got up for the day. Mickey turned his head to look at his lover, smiling when he found Ian was already looking at him, a content smile on his face.  
Mickey rolled to his side placing a kiss on the redhead’s cheek and then his lips, being stopped from pulling away by Ian’s hands gripping his chin and beginning a longer, more desperate kiss. Mickey’s hand was just inching down Ian’s hip when they were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

“Leave it” Ian spoke into mickey’s mouth while he encouraged Mickey’s hand to carry on its journey.

Louder, more incessant knocking started.

“Fucker! They’re not gonna stop, let me deal with whoever that is and then we can continue with what you’ve got planned” Mickey grinned, pecking Ian on the lips before dragging himself from their bed.

“Don’t you dare fucking move Firecrotch” he called back into their bedroom, tugging his, although by the length of them they were actually Ian’s, sweatpants on.

“Alright, alright fucking knock it… oh” Mickey was actually kind of shocked to see Lip’s face when he opened the door.

“Erm, hey Mickey. Is Ian here?”

“Huh, took you less time than I thought to grow some balls Phillip.”

It hadn’t even been twenty four hours since the couple had told the Gallagher’s about their engagement. Mickey seriously thought the man would be too much of a dick to come round so quickly. “You, better have a good fucking apology Lip.”

Turning, not waiting for a response, and leaving the door open for Lip to follow him back into the house Mickey called out “Hey Ian, you’ve got a visitor”.

“Who” Ian called back, although Mickey could hear him getting out of bed so he didn’t bother to answer.

Well, who is… oh.” Ian instantly tensed a little when he entered into the living room and saw his older brother. Thankfully having pulled on his own pair of sweatpants, obviously Mickey’s judging by the fact the ends stopped way before his ankles. “You got more to say then Lip, because if you do you’re going to have to come back at a more convenient time, Mickey and I were trying…”

“Alright Firecrotch, just let him talk!” Mickey interrupted. While he would have enjoyed seeing Lip squirm with information about his younger brothers sex life, Mickey knew a horny Ian meant a vivid Ian, and Mickey definitely wasn’t comfortable with that!

“Fine, what Phillip?”

“I’m sorry Ian.” Ian stilled.

“Wait what?”

“I’m so fucking sorry alright. I fucked up. I spent so much time focusing on all the bad things that have happened over the years, I didn’t stop to see how good things had gotten for you, for both of you.” Lip turned to Mickey also.

Was Lip Gallagher including Mickey Milkovich in his apology? Mickey was actually a little bit in shock.

“No matter what I said, you gotta know that I am happy for you. I’ll always be happy for you! You’re my little brother. I’ve been there for you since you were basically one big freckle and a mop of ginger curls. I always knew what was best for you then, but now I’ve realised that’s not true anymore. It’s not my job to anymore anyway. It’s Mickey’s.”  
Mickey felt warm in that knowledge, that Lip believed Ian was Mickey’s to care for.

“A part of me hasn’t quite come to terms with you not needing me so much anymore, but that’s on me not you. So just know, I am happy, and I’ll be there for your big day, in whatever way you’ll have me”.

Turning to Mickey, Lip finished “And while I am sorry Mickey, if you mess this up I will kick your ass. That IS still my job!”

Lip let out a shaky sigh, obviously unsure of how Ian was going to take his apology.  
There was a moment of still, causing Lip to grow more and more hesitant of how Ian was taking this. And while his face had remained almost unchanged Mickey had seen the moment Ian had forgiven his brother, it was basically as soon as he had said sorry.

“You shithead” Ian stated before stepping forward and grabbing his brother in a tight hug.

Lip let out a breath and returned the hug, a smile appearing on his face to match the one Mickey could see on Ian’s.

“Mickey is right, you are a total dickhead, but of course I’ll want you there, hopefully standing right next to me?” Ian pulled back and looked at Lip hopefully.

“If that’s you asking if I wanna be your best man the answers fuck yes!” Lip smiled, causing all three of the men to laugh.

Lip turned and before Mickey could realise, had grabbed him into a very awkward bear hug. “Oh come on! What is it with you Gallagher’s and fucking hugging! Why can’t you do a nice slap on the back like normal people?” Mickey did however reciprocate the hug with one arm, patting the other man’s back uncomfortably. Lip pulled away and Ian came up to the brunette and wrapped an arm around him.

“You love it really! You’ll learn to anyway, you’ll be a Gallagher soon.” Ian said.

Milkovich-Gallagher thank you very much”

“Semantics”

“Bless you”

“Fucker” Mickey just smiled and lent into the redhead, noticing Lip watching their little exchange a small smile on his lips.

“You’re already acting like a married couple, you’re well on your way.”

Mickey stuck his middle finger up at the cocky man “okay, you leaving now, we have something to get back to.” He emphasised that, for Ian’s benefit only, by pushing his hand down the back of Ian’s sweats and giving his ass a squeeze.

“Yep, bye Lip. We’ll be round at the weekend. Celebrate everything then. Mandy and Iggy will come too.” Ian shot out, obviously eager to get back to the bedroom too.

“Alright lovebirds I’m going.” Lip walked to the door and called out “But thinking about it, I’m guessing Mickey’s the bride” before legging out the door before Mickey could retaliate.

“Fucking dick.” Mickey shouted before dragging Ian by the waistband of his sweats, a smile still plastered on his face, back to their room, kicking the door shut behind them.

They could deal with telling Mandy and Iggy later.


End file.
